Talk:The Community Universe
Name of the Universe/Series Right so obviously we need to give it a name, and I'm not being the ruling factor on this because some people may hate whatever I choose. So let's all decide on something: * * * * * * NARUTO: Yoha (Aftermath), would be the exact same world as Naruto, but years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with many added villages, techniques, etc and ofcourse following a new line of characters. There are a bunch of names I came up with, feel free to "vote" for one or even mention one of your own that we could use instead, I'd personally choose the Naruto Fanon Universe one, but that's just me. Zf6hellion (talk) 22:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 1. I vote for NARUTO: YohaUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Rules of the Universe We obviously need to set rules for the universe, such as limits on which techniques people can have and stuff like that, so I guess I'll posit the first question, shall we try to fit in with Canon or be full blown Alternate Universe? And I personally vote for the latter, because meh, why would we need canons? Zf6hellion (talk) 22:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) We go with Canon Plot, as like 5 World War's, Akatsuki, Tsuchi no mei, Massacre, and hmm ya all the list of Kage's--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 10:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Story Idea/Plot I think after the name is decided we need a story line or plot. Feel free to "vote" for one or even mention one of your own that we could use instead. * It takes place near the end of the fourth Shinobi World War, tobi manages the get both the nine-tails and the eight-tails. Sealing them into the Demonic Statue, Madara attempts to become the jinchūriki of it, but is consumed instead. Using it's power/madara's the jūbi pulls down the moon, thus destroying one third of the planet. And this takes place 30 years after that event. (Just a basic plot) Time Period The only thing I care about is the time period. I'm thinking fifteen years after the fourth shinobi world war. Any disagreements/agreements/other thoughts anyone? Prodigy (Talk to me) 23:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I COMPLETELY agree...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) If we follow canon, sure, I'd go with that, however if we end up making this AU, we could have our own Fourth World War with coherent enemies! Zf6hellion (talk) 22:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) My Needle in Naruto Fanon's Haystack In the Above Section, We come to know the Time-Period, ya right !!! But here's my Needle in the Haystack. The Five Nation's Stay as they are !!! And Five Lucky User's from our Site (Of Course, After a Vote) get to create the Kage's for their Village, and Ya they look after the Village's Ninja's, Appointment of the Academy Teacher's, Destroying Missing-Nin's, Formation of Special Squad's,Alliance with Other Ninja's, (Kage != Absolute power, as he has to pick the Daimyo and a special Village Council). Some Other Ninja's can challenge his spot (you know, RP) and some other's deceive from within, while other's Form a Criminal Organisation.--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 02:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Down the Drain Speak up User's, This Article needs your Love,... Arent we Decide yet, It's been over with 16 yaer's after this Ongoing Canon War, Now,........ Bring in your Plot's , a Reminder we follow the Canon Happening's no Alternate Universe !--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 16:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) As said by Kaiser in the Chat, This is how the First Arc of our Universe should be........... It could take place 16 years after the event. Our characters could be fighting jūbi madara or tobi + his minions. Or be trying to prevent him from reaching his body.. What ya all say ? He also added, So i'm going to say about 90% of the ninja army died during the event.--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Personally that is pretty repetative and unoriginal to cling to the canon story. I have no characters at Madara's level first of all like I doubt anyone on this site does. Tobi is also above my characters.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nobody has ^^ Thats Why 90% of the army dies ! He also added that, in an above Section, one-third of the Ninja World gets destroyed --This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 06:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is this idea dead? Sure seems like it as there's been no activity in almost a year. Pulling down the moon is kind of a weird idea. I know physics has no place in the Narutoverse, but common sense says that would end most life on the planet. And whatever survived it would take a lot longer than 30 years to recover. This idea invites power inflation the likes of which you've never seen. I also favor making it an alternate universe instead of cleaving to canon. --CyberianGinseng 13:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) A plot !!! Why not we take these idea's , from our ancestors :P Naruto - Eigoukaiki--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 08:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism you propose? >_>Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 11:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) your point ?--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 13:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not plagiarism, Eigoukaiki was a great colab until certain parties choose to jump in and ruin it by assuming control of certain elements. As one of the founders of Eigoukaiki (under the name Shiratori Cullen at the time) I give permission to restart the project, just remove all traces of previous characters so as to not anger users for using their characters. --[[User:Nisshou|'The Twelfth Doctor']] (''Allons-y'') 15:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Broken Plot Ideas We all know chakra is the foundation of strength in the Narutoverse. A nation could rise up and threaten the whole Narutoverse by basing both its military might and its economic system on chakra slavery. Take Sunagakure. They had a problem with their Damyio cutting their funding. That's why they went to war with Konoha. What if their economic system collapsed and they had to found an entirely new currency backed by chakra? In other words, instead of gold their currency is redeemable in units of chakra. This causes obvious issues. First, they're going to need a method of mass producing and trading chakra. It seems to me a system of human husbandry could arrive whereby those gifted in the stamina department were farmed for their chakra, leading to a system of slavery. Summons could also fall victim to this system, as they have greater chakra reserves than humans. Imagine thousands of humans and summons who've been bred for stamina and trained to increase their chakra pools, but taught no offensive/defensive techniques. They would literally sit around all day creating chakra, only to have it immediately drained away, keeping them weak and docile. Second, that chakra needs to be stored. I have a clan already that's perfect for this. The Batista Clan are masters of sealing. Uzumaki and I'm sure other clans also fit this mold. Imagine a monetary system where your money consists of chakra units sealed into paper tags or coins. This means that the richest man in the country potentially becomes the most powerful man in the country because he can tap into his storehouse of sealed chakra. So how rich you are is directly linked to how much chakra you have and therefore how much military power you have. Wars end with the losers becoming slaves/POWs harvested to replenish the chakra spent in conquest. In this country, tailed beasts are nothing more than chakra reservoirs. Instead of creating jinchuuriki, you keep bijuu deep inside the village and harvest their chakra out to those with deadly jutsu. As we've seen with this latest arc in Naruto, they are far more useful when their chakra is bent to better uses than beast bombs. You protect your harvested chakra with seals that require a key stored with the owner to unlock. Without the key it's just worthless paper or worse yet an explosive tag. The key has to be transferred along with the money as it changes hands. Third, people who have specialized or exceptionally potent chakra, like Kushina, Juugo, Jinchuuriki, kekkei genkai, etc, would be highly coveted. They could become wealthy, influential, and powerful, but they'd have to be protected when young and weak or they'd be snatched up and treated like cattle. In this scenario, the Kaguya clan wouldn't have been destroyed; they would've been captured, confined, and milked for their special yang based chakra. Same with Juugo's clan. Fourth, people who have specialized skills of converting and transferring usable special chakra to others, like Naruto, Minato, Tsunade, Chiyo, etc, would become incredibly wealthy and therefore incredibly powerful without the need to steal it from others. People would flock to them for their services. The Akimichi clan could become incredibly wealthy and powerful because they can use their calorie control technique to convert food into chakra. Parasites like Kisame, Aburame, and Zetsu would also become wealthy and powerful by preying on others for their chakra. Finally, this sets the stage for a massive arms race based around the conflict created by such a hostile nation. Other nations would be forced to come up with ways to compete with such a threat without inducting their own system of institutionalized chakra slavery. Places like Sunagakure could make a fortune on puppet limbs loaded with weaponry powered by stored chakra. A black market could develop where specialized or massive amounts of chakra could be traded for secret or forbidden jutsu. WMDs could be created to wipe out the population of an entire city by capturing all of their chakra. Lots of political intrigue flows from this scenario. I propose we name this world Naruto: The Broken Land. Obviously, this is a economic twist on the common forum usage of the term "broken" to describe hax or overpowered jutsu. There are few types of people in this Narutoverse: those who break bread, those who go broke, and those who become Broken.--CyberianGinseng 15:18, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Akatsuki Goals & World Arc Plot I'll write out a more detailed explanation in the Akatsuki article, but I'll go ahead and explain my own vision for the group. Akatsuki's ambition of dominating the world remains ever the same, but the means have changed. Akatsuki is no longer relying on the Bijuu to acquire power and inflict fear upon the other villages. Instead their aim is to take control over the known shinobi world more covertly than before. Installing in power those who are agents of Akatsuki or sympathetic to their cause. If you read the article you'll learn a bit more about the state of the world following the fourth war. Over half the shinobi population was killed, large swaths of valuable farmland and mineral resources were destroyed, entire villages obliterated displacing tens of thousands, perhaps even hundreds across the world. You are looking at a national and economic crisis across all shinobi nations. Akatsuki though has many of its former divisions still active, and others gone to ground, but after a decade of effort, they've been able to pull their resources, creating an efficient smuggling operation. Akatsuki has expanded its influence from military might to agriculture, smuggling food, supplies and medicine through every nation. With this Akatsuki is slowly but surely gaining influence and becoming a recognized power, as I mentioned in the article a village hidden among villages. But that is only beginning. The real plot line relates to one of the older Naruto movies; specifically . It was said that the Gelel stone, or at least the entire deposit is capable of destroying half a continent. It's telling that a group of genin, the weakest of the shinobi caste was capable of defeating some of their finest knights, and its reasonable to assume that Temujin was questioned upon his return. A continent full of warriors whose weakest could destroy some of their best? No country is going to let that stand, especially if they are viewed as a potential threat. Fast forward fifteen years later, the continent where Temujin and his people resided have been preparing for war. They intended to launch an invasion against the Elemental Countries, conquer its lands, and obtain their resources. Akatsuki's secondary goal becomes more clear here. Akatsuki is aware of the impending invasion, and knows that only a united shinobi world stands a chance if they want to survive the oncoming invasion. Ultimately my idea is that the shinobi world enters into a world war against a group of knights powered by these stones which grant them supernal abilities on par with themselves. Difference is that the knights have a fighting force several times that of the Shinobi forces. It won't be an all out battle as the Fourth War, such conventional warfare is suicide. An overwhelming force with superior technology, greater numbers, and wholly united versus a war-torn, divided nation struggling to settle growing international and domestic concerns? This is the story I'd like the fanon to get involved with. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) This is an excellent idea and I could easily see the allure in designing a character fueled by Gelel. I only have one question about the state of the shinobi world in the face of this impending invasion. As you are well aware, the Five Great Nations had banded together to form an alliance in order to face and (assuming that Kishimoto doesn't troll us to tears) defeat the Akatsuki. In light of the fact that half of the world's shinobi population was decimated over the course of the war, wouldn't the alliance between the shinobi nations become the foundation for global recovery logically? As it stands, the nations are essentially breaking down the barriers that had divided them in order to stand together against a common enemy: the Akatsuki. In the wake of the Fourth Shinobi World War, they would once again have a common enemy to face, though this one would not be an entity warfare would defeat. This enemy would be the devastated world that is left behind after the war's conclusion, and I could see the nations logically banding together in order to survive. (Especially with Naruto spearheading the "why can't everyone get along" movement.) That thought aside, I think that the idea is awesome and would love to support it. Spectre 06:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The idea of global cooperation sounds good in theory, but in practice is extremely difficult to maintain in the face an economic collapse. Keep in mind that many countries were devastated by the war. You have to account for more than just the Shinobi population. What of the civilian population? What of the merchants, traders, and farmers? However powerful a military is, it still needs to eat. Trade routes that were once flourishing have now been decimated. Settlements that served as trading outposts and hubs have been obliterated. Precious farmland, and mineral resources necessary to maintain day-to-day operations have either been destroyed or used up to sustain the war effort. Every country is going to be feeling the strain, as they figure out how to clothe, feed and house its citizens. Not only that but half of the allied forces died on the first day. Split up evenly that means that each Shinobi Villages military strength was cut off by half. Considering that their primary source of income was their ninja their ability to raise finances has also taken a steep decline. The list goes on, problem after problem piles on top of an already steep mountain. And that's not even counting the resentment most are going to feels towards bloodline's let alone those who have Kekkai Genkai. Anything with Red Eyes or the Sharingan is going to be demonized by the world, afterall they're the ones who brought it to ruin. So as the situation stands, they would be forced to pull back military support, to help rebuild what they can, and police what few areas they can from bandits, merc's and the like. Obito was an idiot. His Moon-Eye genjutsu would have been nothing more than a mass genocide. Unless genocide WAS his intention then he was certainly on top of that. I'll give Naruto this; he's strong, possibly one of the strongest in the world. But strength alone doesnt allow you to feed a nation, give them shelter, and provide a means of earning each person income to provide for their families. He lacks the knowledge to even consider the consequences or the right actions he would need to take. He's too stubborn to listen to the council of those who know better, and is too impulsive and lazy to bother learning how to do so. In peace-time, Naruto would have been a fine leader. In this desolate era, he's incompetent, and woefully ill-equipped to deal with the situation. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC)